A communication network may provide wireless services to an area partitioned into geographic units called “cells. ” A cell typically includes a cell site that provides wireless services to mobile nodes present in the cell. The cell site maintains information about the neighboring cells in order to provide the services. Known techniques for maintaining the information include manually provisioning the cell site with the information. These techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient techniques in certain situations.